


Sólo Bruce

by Ela



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fue capaz de encontrarse a si mismo dentro de aquel torbellino, de preservarse de los demás sin perder quien es realmente.</p>
<p>Wayne no tiene pinta de haberlo logrado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo Bruce

**I.**

No es una máscara, si no un disfraz completo.

Aunque  está de espaldas, John percibe como su cuerpo entero –quebrado por los años y las heridas- se encoge visiblemente cuando menciona su secreto. Ese misterio que nunca fue tal, porque cualquiera de los chavales del orfanato reconocería esa mirada vacía y esa sonrisa falsa en cualquier sitio, por más máscaras, artilugios y fuegos artificiales que la escondan.

Se odia un poco por tenerle pena, pero lo cierto es que la tiene.

A pesar de que él tuvo una vida relativamente cómoda, con su mansión y su fortuna; su mayordomo, sus cochazos y sus modelos de infarto. Él no pasó por un infierno, por hogares de acogida que oscilaban entre lo frío y lo infernal.

Pero John  fue capaz de encontrarse a si mismo dentro de aquel torbellino, de preservarse de los demás sin perder quien es realmente.

Wayne no tiene pinta de haberlo logrado.

Y cuando se gira y vuelve a observarle desde el umbral de la puerta, cuando él le devuelve la mirada sin verle realmente, no puede evitar sentir piedad por él.

Por aquel niño perdido que ahora está más solo y perdido que nunca.

Que fue incapaz de preservarse. Como si ya lo hubiese entregado todo.

 

**II.**

Todas las cámaras captan la sonrisa torcida que le dirige al agente de policía que, divertido, se ofrece como chofer de la nueva atracción de Gotham.

Bruce Wayne en la miseria. Más de uno habría dado la mitad de sus propias fortunas para ver algo así con sus propios ojos.

No puede evitar que le caiga bien Blake. Es, en cierto modo, todo lo que a él le gustaría haber sido. No le cabe duda que el chico habrá pasado por un infierno hasta llegar a donde está, pero lo ha logrado. Sin máscaras, ni dobles identidades ni carísimos juguetitos tecnológicos.

A veces –y ahora que lo ha perdido todo, más que nunca- se pregunta si su vida no habría sido más normal, más _sana_ si hubiese sido un chico cualquiera. Un huérfano más de los muchos que generó el crimen organizado en Gotham; alguien sin recursos ni un Alfred que cuidase de él en todo momento.

Tal vez teniendo que luchar por sobrevivir habría tenido menos tiempo para pensar, para sentirse responsable del futuro de doce millones de personas.

Ahí está el agente Blake. Sirviendo a la ley, protegiendo al ciudadano. Dentro de los límites legales y emocionalmente estables.

Sí, le envidia.

Desearía ser él. O haber tenido a un amigo como él cuando aún tenía tiempo, cuando todavía no estaba tan jodido.

El coche de policía no ha detenido de todo su marcha cuando Bruce ya está abriendo la puerta, repentinamente incómodo por la proximidad del chaval. No puede evitar notar que le mira como si fuese un superhéroe, como si en cualquier momento fuese a coger su capa y salir volado, cumpliendo todas sus fantasías infantiles.

Le incomoda esa confianza total y sin reservas.

No está preparado para fallar, pero aún menos para defraudar en una de las pocas personas que cree ciegamente en él, en su misión.

Le escucha despedirse y apenas alza una mano, ya de espaldas, caminando presto en dirección al piso de Selina. No se atreve a mirarle y a decirle que toda esa confianza es injusta, exagerada, que le hace sentir débil y mezquino por envidiar su fortaleza y sus principios. Que la admiración transcurre en la dirección equivocada.

No se atreve a decirle nada. Simplemente, sale huyendo.

Wayne, el superhéroe cobarde.

 

**III.**

Es bien consciente de que el encuentro con Bane tiene más posibilidades de salir rematadamente mal que remotamente bien. En cualquier caso, no está de más dejar un puñado de indicaciones, ahora que Alfred se ha marchado.

Todos sus asuntos están en orden, pero le falta algo. Una nota al pie, un último comentario.

Una idea que lleva rodándole la cabeza más tiempo del que debería ser normal en alguien hasta el cuello de problemas como él.

Rellena con rapidez una nota de su puño y letra, y la deposita dentro de la bolsa de deporte donde ha incluido un par de regalos que tal vez le sean útiles. Lo deja todo listo, preparado para ser entregado si llega el caso.

Una parte de él se siente ridícula. Otra, directamente culpable.

Blake no tiene la necesidad de todo esto. Es un defensor de la ley; un agente honrado, como Gordon, en el que cualquiera podrá poner su fe y su confianza, sin reservas.

Pero algo le dice que, algún día, si sobreviven, si logran salvarla una vez más, Gotham necesitará a un nuevo caballero que luche por ella. Y tal vez él esté demasiado viejo,  demasiado cansado o demasiado fiambre para poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Un sucesor. Es tan ridículo que se le escapa una sonrisa cínica.

Pase lo que pase, Blake sabrá hacer lo correcto, ya sea utilizarlo o destruirlo. Y puede que quizá, algún día, él también necesite una máscara y unos medios para poder seguir haciendo lo que ya hace.

Proteger y servir. Los tipos como ellos, siempre encuentra el medio.

 

**IV.**

\- No estoy segura.

Es como si hubiesen enganchado una gran pesa de plomo a su estómago y la hubiesen arrojado desde la última planta del rascacielos más alto.

Sabía que algo iba mal cuando vio la mansión Wayne vacía, cerrada a cal y canto, ni un alma ni el rastro de una en muchos metros a la redonda. Pero ese “no estoy segura” de Selina, esa incertidumbre, ese pesar y ese miedo auténtico en alguien que ha vivido de cerca algunas de las peores mezquindades del ser humano, le roba de golpe todas las esperanzas de volver a ver a Wayne.

Por un momento, siente ganas de rendirse. De quedarse ahí sentado, mirando a esa mujer que también parece sentirlo, y confesarle que todo se va por el desagüe y él no sabe qué hacer para pararlo ni en quien confiar para tal misión.

Que ya le tiene miedo. A Bane, a la tormenta que se avecina.

A que, esta vez, no haya nadie para salvarlos a todos.

La mira, fijamente, y ella no aparta los ojos. Un espectador diría que se están hablando con la mirada, pero lo único que ven en los ojos del otro es un silencio tan intenso que ensordece.

John inspira, cuenta hasta cinco, exhala lentamente y se pone en pie.

\- Suerte – murmura, y Selina asiente con la cabeza.

Se aleja sabiendo que hay muy poco que él pueda hacer, pero sabiendo que no puede quedarse ahí sentado y no hacerlo, no dar hasta la última gota de sí mismo y esforzarse hasta el último aliento protegiendo lo que considera justo, por muy cansado y aterrorizado que esté.

Batman habría seguido luchando, incluso cuando le fallasen las fuerzas. Él no quiere ser menos.

Porque puede que Wayne haya muerto o algo peor, pero Batman no lo ha hecho.

Porque Batman es un símbolo, y los símbolos no mueren.

 

**V.**

Ahora ya no es un simple agente, si no un inspector.

Durante cinco meses, ha luchado en una guerra de guerrillas sin ninguna esperanza, excepto la de hacer lo correcto.

Ahora, le proporciona un auténtico ejército.

Y aún así, le mira y nota como una parte de Blake le pide que le diga qué es lo que quiere, qué espera de él. En su mirada de inspector, de guerrero, de héroe auténtico –de los anónimos, de los que no esperan absolutamente nada, ni reconocimiento ni redención; que sólo hacen lo que hay que hacer- se abre paso la del niño pequeño. La del huérfano que necesita creer que en alguna parte, entre las sombras, Batman está velando por Gotham y él sabrá qué es lo que hay que hacer para que todo salga bien.

Y Bruce tiene un instante de debilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quiere pedirle que luche a su lado, que se quede a salvar Gotham, porque él puede dar mucho más, lo puede dar todo. Ser mejor que ninguno de ellos.

Es apenas una milésima de segundo. Luego recuerda que lo que debe hacer es alejarle. Intentar salvarle, por si no puede salvar Gotham.

Blake asiente sin dudar ante sus órdenes. Si lo que deseaba es quedarse y pelear, la expresión de su rostro no lo deja saber. Nota como su cerebro ya trabaja a mil revoluciones para encontrar la manera de poner a salvo a la mayor gente posible.

Está a punto de irse cuando le da las gracias.

Bruce no se atreve a decirle que las gracias se las debería de dar él, por devolverle las convicciones y la fuerza. Porque él, como en su momento lo fue Rachel o Alfred o Gordon, todos ellos son los que cimentan su ideal. Las formas palpables de que Ra’s Al Ghul estaba equivocado, porque siempre habrá por quien luchar, quien merecerá la pena salvar incluso en el mismo Infierno.

De que por oscura, corrupta y enferma que esté una ciudad, siempre habrá justos que luchen con todas sus fuerzas. Que merecerán sus esperanzas, su confianza y su fe.

\- No me las des todavía.

\- Te las doy ahora por si luego no puedo hacerlo.

Es una despedida atípica, pero Bruce sabe que es una despedida, quién sabe hasta cuándo.  Asiente antes de alejarse, sin girarse para ver como el inspector Blake comienza a correr contracorriente, sin perder un solo segundo.

Bruce solo puede rezar por que al menos uno de los dos tenga éxito.

 

**VI.**

La ilusión de los niños en el autobús es la suya propia cuando ve a Batman alzarse en entre el polvo y los escombros, arrastrando tras de él la bomba. Es una ilusión sencilla, diáfana, de una claridad que hacía muchos años que no sentía.

Dura apenas unos segundos. Hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está intentando hacer.

Después siente el vértigo, la sensación de estar cayendo desde gran altura.

La explosión es el choque contra el suelo.

 

**VII.**

Incluso muerto, Wayne consigue ser el primero en provocarle una reacción.

Sorpresa.

Lleva días sin tener claro qué hacer ni qué sentir, como un militar que regresa del campo de batalla y no sabe muy bien qué hacer con tanta paz. La muerte de Wayne sólo impermeabiliza ese aislamiento, como si paredes acolchadas le envolviesen y nada del exterior consiguiese llegar hasta él.

Lleva días viendo como la ciudad se recupera, como empiezan las reconstrucciones, los juicios y los homenajes. Escuchando, de la boca de su abogado, como Bruce Wayne resquebraja un poquito más su imagen de despreocupado playboy, dejando su posesión más preciada –su casa, la casa de sus padres- a un puñado de chicos como él.

Cuando la enorme cascada aparece tal y como Wayne le prometió, con el arnés y las cuerdas en la mano, John no sabe como sentirse. Debería sentirse emocionado, asustado; curioso, al menos, al estar a punto de conocer el secreto mejor guardado de Batman.

Pero sólo nota una extraña calma que le invade, que relaja sus músculos mientras abrocha y tensa las correas, mientras avanza con seguridad entre las piedras resbaladizas y se interna poco a poco en la oscuridad.

Cae de rodillas, empapándose aún más la ropa, apenas vislumbrado una gran caverna en la que podría haber cualquier cosa. Se agacha, sobresaltado, cuando una bandada de murciélagos se precipita contra él, buscando al enemigo exterior cuyos pasos y chapoteos retumban por toda la cueva.

Y finalmente, cuando sus ojos comienzan a acostumbrarse a la penumbra, alza la vista.

A la vez que una enorme plataforma móvil surge del agua, alzándole hasta que consigue una vista global de la cueva, los instrumentos, la tecnología, el armamento, _todo_.

El escondite de Batman. El verdadero hogar de Bruce Wayne.

Y cuando ve que ese es su legado; que todo lo que fue y en lo que creyó se lo deja a él, se siente anonadado. Se pregunta qué pudo ver, por qué motivo confió en él para mantener sobre Gotham la protección del caballero oscuro.

La sorpresa se abre paso en  su entumecido cerebro. _¿Qué pudo ver él?_

Tampoco deja que el sentimiento le paralice demasiado tiempo. Sus instintos siguen ahí, por mucho que haya renunciado a la placa, y la orden interna de no dejarse dominar por el pánico y reaccionar es poderosa.

Comienza a caminar en dirección a lo que parece ser el panel de control, acariciando con cuidado el teclado sin atreverse aún a conectar o encender nada.

Asimilando lo que Wayne esperaba de él.

Quizá él supo antes que para los chavales como ellos, las rígidas normas acaban por convertirse en ataduras que les impiden defender lo que es correcto, lo que es justo.

John se queda ahí, quieto, sin apenas respirar. Observando todo lo que ahora es suyo.

Y se propone un nuevo objetivo.

Devolverle la sorpresa a Bruce Wayne.

 

**VIII.**

Entrena y vigila.

Durante meses, se dedica a ejercitar su cuerpo y su mente, a desentrañar y aprender todos los trucos que Wayne le dejó preparados. Durante años, se dedica a vigilar cuidadosamente lo que va ocurriendo en una Gotham que una vez más renace de sus cenizas, sin permitirse –como le enseñó el comisario Gordon- creer en las casualidades.

Y aunque no ha tenido la oportunidad de entrar en combate, sigue preparándose. Deseando que no llegue el momento, pero listo para colocarse la máscara en cuanto sea necesario.

Se queda finalmente a vivir en la Mansión Wayne, echando una mano –y hacen falta muchas- con los chicos, para estar más cerca de la cueva. Para poder entrenar más tiempo, más intenso, hasta que cada fibra de su ser tiembla con anticipación, ansioso por entrar en liza.

Y tiene esa sensación irracional que siempre se tiene cuando alguien te deja.

Que desde algún sitio te observa, te apoya. Está orgulloso de lo que haces.

John también quiere pensar que, en algún lugar desde las sombras, Batman apoya su silenciosa guardia.

Y entonces, en el cuarto aniversario de la liberación, tras los homenajes y los fastos, lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

Su figura, irreconocible para cualquier otro. Pero John sabe que es él, encogido, el brillo tenue de sus ojos clavado en él.

Aguardando en la oscuridad de la que una vez fue su guardia.

Esperándole.

 

**IX.**

Le observa durante un buen rato antes de que Blake se percate de su presencia.

Analiza su forma de moverse y, a pesar de todos los años que han pasado, es consciente de la diferencia. Su silueta es más ancha y sus pasos más pesados, pero se mueve con una agilidad y sigilo aprendidos y entrenados a conciencia hasta que han pasado a formar parte de sí mismo. Sigue teniendo aspecto de chico algo desgarbado, pero en la tensión de sus músculos se puede intuir la fuerza contenida; la de un rival, cuanto menos, a tener en cuenta.

Blake se sobresalta, dando un paso atrás, al distinguirle en la penumbra, aunque no hace ademán de atacar  ni de ponerse en guardia, por lo que Bruce supone que le ha reconocido.

Por si acaso, se pone en pie –las manos por delante, las palmas hacia arriba mostrando que no va armado- y avanza unos pasos en su dirección, dejando que la luz que se cuela por la entrada de la cueva le ilumine parcialmente.

Le sorprende que el chico sea capaz de reconocerle a la perfección, cuando a él mismo le cuesta encontrar similitudes entre el hombre que fue y el que es ahora. Sin embargo, él se limita a mirarle fijamente, boquiabierto como quien observa una aparición.

Permanecen así un buen rato, con John incapaz de articular una palabra y Bruce sin tener verdaderamente nada que decir.

Finalmente, Blake rompe el silencio tenso con un murmullo algo ahogado.

\- Estás vivo.

\- Me lo dicen mucho, sí.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Es una historia un poco larga.

\- ¿Los muertos tenéis una agenda muy ocupada? – inquiere, cínico, aún sin parecer demasiado seguro de lo que tenga en frente no sea un fantasma o una alucinación – Porque hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría que me explicase, señor Wayne. Bastantes.

\- Bruce – le corrige, porque no quiere volver a escuchar ese apellido, y menos allí.

\- Necesito respuestas, Bruce.

 

**X.**

John no obtiene sus respuestas, al menos los primeros días.

Las va obteniendo, poco a poco, con cuentagotas, en las semanas posteriores al regreso de Bruce. Casi con sacacorchos, aguantando estoicamente muchas sesiones de entrenamiento inundadas por un silencio incómodo, en el que todas las preguntas que quiere hacer y todas las respuestas que Wayne no quieren dar flotan en el aire viciado de la cueva y le hacen difícil respirar.

El que un día fue su inspiración se sienta en mitad de la penumbra, sin pedir perdón ni permiso como si estar ahí fuese un derecho tácito.  Observando como John se ejercita o como consulta las bases de datos policiales, vigilando cada movimiento en un hosco silencio asumiendo que su presencia allí es aceptada.

Los primeros días, ni siquiera abre la boca, y se limita a estar ahí cuando llega y seguir ahí cuando se marcha, contestando vagamente a su saludo y su despedida sin decir una sola palabra más. Blake ni siquiera tiene muy claro cómo demonios se las apaña para llegar hasta allí, o como logra permanecer en Gotham sin que nadie le reconozca –porque puede que ahora esté más delgado, puede que algo más encorvado, o que la barba y el pelo descuidados y la ropa vieja le haga pasar desapercibido, pero _alguien_   ha tenido que darse cuenta de que Wayne, de que Batman, ha regresado-.

Poco a poco, empieza a hablar. Al principio sólo son correcciones o consejos, que Blake acata en silencio. Luego, casi una semana después, se atreve a sugerirle una nueva búsqueda y John se la agradece mientras la introduce en el ordenador, aguardando con paciencia a que Bruce acabe de sentirse cómodo en su compañía antes de interrogarlo.

Un día, John se atreve a preguntarle por donde accede a la cueva, y Bruce le guía con agilidad hacia una oquedad en la pared en la que él ni siquiera había reparado en todo este tiempo, y que les conduce a las afueras, a través del alcantarillado, a uno de los accesos del depósito de aguas de la ciudad.

Tarda diez días más en preguntarle si hay algún otro escondite o acceso que deba controlar, y más de un mes en entrar, por fin, en el terreno de lo personal y preguntarle donde está viviendo todo este tiempo.

Para entonces –tras casi medio año tras su llegada-, la comunicación entre ambos es remotamente parecida a algo fluido, pero aún así, Bruce titubea unos segundos antes de revelarle la información, lo que le sirve a John para saber que debe seguir avanzando con cautela, como quien camina por el filo de un precipicio.

Palabra a palabra, frase a frase, con cada tarde y cada noche que pasan ambos en la cueva –John entrenándose y vigilando, persistente y cada vez más preparado; Bruce observando complacido como si el nuevo Blake fuese su propia obra-, ambos van armando pieza a pieza la imagen del otro, la de esa persona –tan parecida a ellos mismos- en la que llegaron a confiar tan profundamente.

John desentraña el misterio de Batman, el interrogante de Bruce Wayne, a trazos imperfectos pero esclarecedores.

Como ese día, en el que le explica cómo fue capaz de salvarles a todos y a la vez a sí mismo, y aprende algo nuevo sobre su capacidad para superarse a sí mismo. O cuando le confía que durante más de un año confió en que Selina fuese realmente la clave de un futuro sano, tranquilo, _normal_ , y descubre anhelos que no esperaba en un hombre que, aparentemente, estaba por encima de semejantes deseos. Cuando le comenta, como de pasada, que él no era competencia alguna contra aquella fotógrafa italiana bellísima y radiante, y comprende por el tono divertido de Bruce que nunca esperó nada de aquella mujer, salvo que ella misma encontrase esa posibilidad de renacer que al él le parecía negada. Cuando le relata alguna anécdota relacionada con Alfred, y en el tono entrecortado que le impide acabar John siente su desasosiego al estar lejos del que durante tantos años fue como un padre, al que sabe que está engañando, creyéndole en un lugar mejor del que está ahora mismo.

Y aunque apenas le hable de su pasado, de todo lo que tuvo y perdió por culpa de Batman y de lo que éste representaba, John lo intuye y siente miedo. Porque él no tiene nada que perder -nadie que le vaya a echar realmente de menos si un día no regresa a casa-, pero tampoco quiere acabar así. No quiere que algún día se sienta tan responsable del destino de la ciudad que sea incapaz de tomar las riendas del suyo propio.

No, el no tiene a nadie, pero quizá, algún día…

Quiere ser como Batman. Es su ilusión, es su misión. Pero no quiere _acabar_ como Batman.

 

**XI.**

Con cada día que pasa, Bruce está más y más seguro de que su elección fue la correcta y su instinto, el acertado.

Mira a Blake y ve en él la determinación y la fuerza que una vez –en un pasado que parece tan lejano e irreal que parece difuminarse en sus recuerdos- creyó ver en el símbolo que creó. No puede evitar una sonrisa cuando se entera –de boca del propio John- de cómo y por qué dejó el cuerpo, y una voz en su interior le susurra que él siempre lo supo.

Que John Blake creía demasiado en la justicia como para ser capaz de ligarse demasiado tiempo a las ataduras de un sistema reglamentado por los mismos que crearon las trampas para sortearlo; por unas leyes que, en ocasiones, hablan más sobre controlar y ejercer poder que sobre la auténtica protección.

Le mira, entrenando incansable, rastreando durante horas los sistemas y las bases de datos de Gotham en busca del más leve atisbo de problemas, con la paciencia y el ojo agudo bien entrenado por Gordon, y sabe que, llegado el momento, la ciudad tendrá a un protector más fuerte, más sabio y mejor que nunca.

Siente un orgullo casi paternal por todo lo que John ha logrado, por la manera en la que ha creído en su misma causa.

Se convence a sí mismo de que sus nuevas ataduras a Gotham –unas que creía completamente rotas y deshechas por el tiempo y fuerzas demasiado poderosas- son debidas a las ganas –la ilusión- de ver renacer a ese símbolo que, sin saberlo, siempre necesitará su ciudad.

Así que aguarda allí, durante meses, pasando cada vez más tiempo en la cueva –solo o en la compañía de Blake-, ayudándole en lo que le es posible. Desgranando en silencio la personalidad compleja del joven, capa a capa; viendo como la máscara y el disfraz van calando, poco a poco, en cada una de ellas, hasta que son la misma persona.

Aguarda, ansioso –y un eco sordo de culpabilidad-, la oportunidad de verle en acción.

Por suerte o por desgracia, esa ocasión tarda en llegar.

 

**XII.**

Pero llega.

Y ambos necesitan mirar y remirar, comprobar una y otra vez los datos aislados que les van llegando en los días sucesivos, porque igual se están quedando oxidados tras más de cinco años de paz y el sonido de las balas les suena diferente.

Al principio son movimientos muy cautos, y la policía no parece darle mayor importancia. Pero las detenciones se suceden, los movimientos siguen un patrón evidente y, finalmente, queda claro que uno de los pocos supervivientes de la época dorada del crimen organizado de Gotham parece preparado para hacerse de nuevo con el negocio y, esta vez, controlarlo en solitario por falta de oponentes.

Se preparan cuidadosamente durante días, con una calma de la que Bruce nunca pudo tomar ventaja, pero que sabe que permitirá a John mentalizarse y tomar conciencia de lo que le espera.

No es la incursión en sí, que con la preparación de Blake no debería suponer ningún problema. Es el símbolo. El hecho de que, tras esa noche, todo Gotham sabrá que existe otro caballero oscuro y que nada escapa a su vigilancia.

Los dos están nerviosos. Bruce puede sentir la anticipación de Blake en cada fibra de su cuerpo, en la manera en la que está permanentemente en tensión. Y John nota como Wayne revisa, compulsivamente, la información de la que disponen con más cuidado y juicio de lo que –es consciente- hizo cuando era él quien salía a las calles.

Sin embargo, la noche en cuestión, Bruce no aparece en la cueva a la hora acordada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, John continúa con su plan.

Logra contener a tiempo la decepción que, por un momento, hace presa de él.

 

**XIII.**

Bruce aparece en la cueva bien entrada la madrugada, y por el orden que reina allí intuye que John aún no ha regresado.

Le llena la misma inquietud, el mismo nerviosismo que le impidió ir allí hace horas, ayudar a Blake hasta el último momento y le retuvo entre las cuatro paredes cochambrosas que ahora son su hogar.  La misma zozobra que le hace pasear una y otra vez en la oscuridad, apartando a patadas el mobiliario y el instrumental de su camino, mirando compulsivamente el reloj y la entrada de la cueva cada dos minutos.

Finamente, el _bat_ aparece cuando está a punto de amanecer, irrumpiendo en la cueva en mitad de un caos de batir de hélices y focos centelleantes que ciegan a Bruce durante unos instantes. El vehículo se posa con suavidad en la plataforma, pero la puerta tarda en abrirse unos segundos en los que Wayne siente latir su propio corazón en la garganta.

Cuando por fin lo hace, John aparece en su interior. Jadeante, maltrecho, pero vivo.

Wayne ni siquiera es consciente del suspiro de alivio que brota de él antes de avanzar con paso rápido hacia la puerta del _bat_ y cogerle bajo los hombros, ayudándole a salir y a caminar hasta un colchón en precarias condiciones donde John ha pasado más de una noche.

El chaleco antibalas que le protege parece rasgado por algún tipo de arma blanca, y una pierna le sangra profusamente. Tiene la cara llena de rasguños exceptuando la zona donde la máscara le cubría parcialmente el rostro y mañana tendrá más moratones de los que podrá contar en todo el cuerpo. Parece algo mareado o desorientado pero, excepto las más que habituales heridas de guerra, parece sano y salvo.

\- Lo he logrado, Bruce. Lo he… hecho.

John sonríe vagamente, pero el aludido se limita a asentir sin devolverle el gesto, quitándole con cuidado las partes de la armadura, tratando de no hacerle más daño.

\- ¿Bruce?

Wayne permanece sumergido en el hosco silencio tan propio de los primeros días de su regreso a Gotham. Como si no supiese qué decir o qué pensar.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

Tiene la suerte de ahorrarse la insistencia de Blake: éste cae redondo –no sabe si dormido o inconsciente- sobre el colchón en pocos segundos, mientras aún espera una reacción por su parte.

Bruce se limita a curar y vendar sus heridas, mientras el silencio rebota en su cabeza con preguntas y respuestas tan antiguas que ya no esperaba que fuesen a ser respondidas.

 

**XIV.**

Se despierta con una sed terrible agarrotándole la garganta y la débil luz del atardecer colándose por la ventana.

Abre los ojos de golpe, confuso y desorientado, y tarda unos instantes en recordar, situarse y darse cuenta que lo que tiene a su derecha no es una ventana, si no la entrada a la cueva, y que el lugar en el que descansa no es su cama en la mansión Wayne, si no el viejo colchón que tuvo a bien llevar un día hasta allí.

Mira a su alrededor y encuentra a Bruce sentado en una silla a los pies de su improvisada cama: los codos apoyados en las rodillas, la barbilla en las manos y mirándole fijamente, como cincelado en piedra.

\- Agua – murmura, y su petición parece devolver a Wayne a la vida, que desaparece de su ángulo de visión unos instantes antes de regresar con una botella que pone en sus manos, acuclillándose a su lado.

John se bebe media botella de golpe, se atraganta y se deja caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, aún aturdido y mareado por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, que sin duda es el que le hace ver las cosas borrosas y hace que se sienta somnoliento y pesado.

Nota como Bruce se aleja de él y, tras un minuto le ve retomar su antigua posición y postura, sin dejar de mirarle. Blake se siente observado e  incómodo, tan débil físicamente que ni siquiera puede enfrentar la mirada atormentada de Wayne.

\- ¿Qué? – masculla, intentando alzar la cabeza para mirarle antes de dejarla caer de nuevo, el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor.

\- Tiene gracia, ¿sabes? Pensé que por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo entendía, que compartía mi visión – Bruce en voz baja, casi para sí mismo – Que esta ciudad debe ser salvada de sí misma. Que merece la pena, que merece la vida de un hombre. Alfred nunca entendió que no se trataba de vivir mi vida, que Gotham _era mi vida_ , mi objetivo. Y al encontrarte, pensé que alguien más compartía ese objetivo.

Inspira profundamente y acerca la silla un poco hasta John, que enfoca en él la mirada con dificultad, tratando de asimilar el que, probablemente, sea el discurso más largo que Bruce Wayne ha dado en bastantes años.

Se acuclilla de nuevo, esta vez a los pies del colchón, y le enfrenta directamente.

\- Y ahora resulta que no, que no somos dos en ese barco. Sólo uno – Bruce ve como John se deja vencer finalmente por el cansancio y el mareo, cerrando los ojos y sucumbiendo al sueño – Gotham merece muchas cosas, pero no esto. No la vida de un hombre bueno.

La respiración pausada de John es su única respuesta. Bruce se levanta despacio, volviendo a sentarse en la silla sin dejar de observar al convaleciente.

\- Ojalá Alfred estuviese aquí. Le encantaría que por fin le diese la razón.

 

**XV.**

En cuanto se asegura de que está bien, y que todos sus golpes y heridas evolucionan correctamente, Wayne desaparece de la vida de John como si nunca hubiese existido.

Al principio, Blake piensa que considera que está preparado, que puede apañárselas solo, y que sólo le está dando un poco de espacio.

Un poco después, le invade la desazón y la rabia, y se dice a sí mismo que no le necesita; que si echa de menos sus días de caballero oscuro no es su problema –porque, si tanto lo iba a echar de menos, debería haberse quedado, allí, con él, y haber sido un equipo _desde el principio_ -.

Finalmente, lo que llega es la preocupación por que pueda haberle ocurrido algo. Tal vez algún antiguo enemigo le haya encontrado vagando por las calles de Gotham. Lo que empieza siendo una vocecilla en el fondo de su enfado va haciéndose paso con el transcurrir de los días, hasta que se convierte en auténtico miedo.

Buscar a Bruce se convierte en su obsesión, recorriendo las calles día y noche, peinando la ciudad en busca de un rastro que no localiza porque Batman no habría existido durante tanto tiempo si Wayne no hubiese sabido ocultar bien sus pasos.

Se está planteando seriamente acudir a aquellos que le conocieron cuando, imprevisible y silencioso como siempre, Wayne hace aparición en la cueva una noche cualquiera, cuando el llega de otra búsqueda infructuosa, sentado entre las pantallas de ordenador. Esperándole en la oscuridad.

John se queda paralizado al verle. Siente un inconmensurable alivio invadirle al ver que está vivo, que está sano, que está bien y que si desapareció lo hizo por propia voluntad. Es en ese momento cuando toda la ira que estuvo acumulando durante semanas aparece: todo el rencor y el abandono que sintió cuando, en lugar de su orgullo, recibió _nada_.

\- Eres caro de ver – masculla, tirando en una esquina su bolsa.

\- Necesitaba apartarme para pensar un tiempo.

\- ¿Y que has ido, a la India? No parece que te hayas rapado el pelo.

\- Tibet. Y lo del pelo es opcional.

El jodido Bruce Wayne.

\- Vaya.

\- Me han dicho que andabas buscando algo. O a alguien.

\- Ya no – espeta John, y sabe que suena como un crío enfurruñado, pero no sabe como tornar toda esa decepción de su voz en indiferencia – No merecía la pena.

Mantienen un duelo de miradas que no es tal, porque el enfado de Blake parece chocar contra el muro de calma, o comprensión, o puñetera paz espiritual – _lo que sea_ \- de Bruce, cuyo único gesto desde que ha llegado ha sido ponerse en pie y volver a colocar la silla en su sitio.

\- Nunca te pregunté cómo te llamas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Como te haces llamar, ahora.

John tarda unos segundos en reaccionar al brusco cambio de tema, al tono casi casual con el que Bruce le habla, como si no hubiesen pasado meses sin verse y no fuese una enorme decepción y un fraude a todas las expectativas que una vez Blake depositó sobre él.

\- Robin – Bruce alza una ceja, interrogante, y John se ve obligado a aclarar – Mi primer nombre. Aunque nadie me llama así.

\- Demasiado personal.

\- No quería perderme a mí mismo, dentro de tantas máscaras y disfraces.

Nota como la mirada de Bruce cambia, como la tensión regresa a su cuerpo y su respiración se altera.

\- No está mal.

\- ¿Por qué elegiste Batman?

\- Los murciélagos. De niño me daban pavor. Quería que mis enemigos compartiesen mi miedo.

\- Ah – John parece reflexionarlo durante un instante – Yo no tengo ningún gran miedo. Y tampoco quiero que tengan miedo de mí.

\- ¿No?

\- Sólo quiero hacer justicia.

Y tan fácil como eso, le desarma.

\- Siento haberme ido así.

\- La próxima vez, deja una nota en la jodida nevera o algo así.

\- Lo siento – e incluso John, que no llegó a tratar demasiado a Wayne en el pasado, se da cuenta de que pedir dos veces perdón en un minuto debe ser castigo suficiente para alguien como él.

\- ¿Te quedarás por aquí?

\- Una temporada. Tengo algún asunto pendiente.

 

**XVI.**

Cumple su promesa.

Se queda y continúa ayudándole, pero su silencio es cada vez más obcecado y tanto cambio de actitud repentino está acabando con la paciencia de John, que nunca sabe qué esperar de Wayne.

Son pocas las noches que es necesario que salga, pero Bruce no vuelve a faltar a su cita. Cada una de esas veces está allí, repasando una última vez que no haya quedado ningún fleco suelto, deseándole suerte. También está allí cuando regresa, unas veces más maltrecho que otras, y cada vez, en ese instante que pasa desde que abre la puerta hasta que Wayne se pone en marcha, Blake puede notar ese brevísimo momento en el que sus hombros se relajan y la tensión desaparece por completo de su cuerpo antes de volver a ser el tipo circunspecto de siempre.

Y un día, llega la prueba definitiva. El momento de saber si Robin podrá definitivamente llenar esa necesidad que Gotham siempre tendrá, si es un digno sustituto para Batman o sólo un aprendiz.

John está nervioso, ansioso por demostrar quién es. Bruce simplemente no está; es eficiente, es inteligente, es el perfecto maestro, asesor y ayuda que Blake podría desear, pero la manera en la que mantiene los dientes continuamente apretados, como si estuviese a punto de golpear algo o a alguien, tensa aún más a Blake.

Esa noche está allí, aguardando, con las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda encorvada. No le mira una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando le tiende parte del armamento o cuando le ayuda a colocarse correctamente el chaleco antibalas.

John se da cuenta de que le falta algo cuando ya tiene un pie dentro del _bat_.

\- ¿No me deseas suerte?

\- No quiero que vayas.

Blake se gira completamente, mirando al otro, boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Suerte.

Y se da la vuelta, alejándose de él en dirección a una de las salidas de la cueva.

 

**XVII.**

Cuando regresa –frustrado, enfadado e ileso, porque sus filtraciones han fallado por primera vez, siendo engañados y encontrándose el lugar del encuentro vacío, a pesar de toda una noche de vigilancia-, Bruce está allí, como siempre, esperándole.

Vuelve a notar ese segundo de relajación antes de acercarse a él.

\- No había nadie. Saben que les seguimos la pista. Han desaparecido – le corta cuando le ve abrir la boca, con un tono brusco mientras tira a un lado la máscara y empieza a quitarse las innumerables capas que le cubren.

Wayne no dice nada, pero John vuelve a notarlo. Esa especie de paz retorcida que le invade a veces.

\- ¿Te alegras de que no tengamos nada? – le espeta, mirándole a la cara.

Wayne rehúye su mirada colérica.

\- No.

\- En ese caso, te agradecería que me explicases qué coño pasa contigo. ¿No era este tu plan? – le acusa a media voz, conteniéndose para no gritar mientras se señala a sí mismo – ¿Que tomase el relevo, que vigilase la ciudad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de que sea yo?

\- No.

\- ¡Joder, Wayne, háblame con algo más que monosílabos! – estalla finalmente John, apartando de un empujón la silla que se interpone entre ambos, acercándose a él a grandes zancadas mientras Bruce permanece quieto, tranquilo – Explícame por qué cojones has cambiado de idea y ahora no soy válido.

\- Eres válido. Siempre lo has sido.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Eres mejor de lo que esta ciudad merece.

\- Esta ciudad es tu vida – intenta razonar John, modulando su voz, tratando de que no se le note que su mente se ha quedado en blanco por un instante al oír esas palabras – Siempre has sido el guardián de esta ciudad. Te has jugado la vida por ella. Lo has perdido todo por ella. Te alejaste y, aún así, no dejaste de preocuparte por ella ni un solo segundo. Tú eres Gotham.

\- Gotham no te merece – murmura Bruce, y a pesar de la cercanía, se atreve a mirar por fin a John – No te merezco. Jamás debí de meterte en esto.

Le esquiva hábilmente, moviéndose por la cueva como si él tampoco supiese qué hacer, qué decir. Qué hacer ahora con su vida.

\- Me… gusta esto – susurra John – Me gusta pensar que estoy ayudando.

\- Te consumirá. Acabará con todo lo que tienes, con todo lo que eres. Algún día querrás dejarlo y será demasiado tarde porque lo habrás perdido todo.

\- ¿Quieres… que lo deje? ¿Qué me vaya?

Se da la vuelta y se miran a los ojos. Y no son Blake y Wayne, no son Batman y Robin.

Son John y Bruce, por primera vez. Y tienen un jodido problema.

\- No lo sé.

\- Pues averígualo. Esto es tuyo. Todo esto – mueve las manos a su alrededor – es tu legado. Lo hice mío porque pensé que es lo que tú habrías deseado. Si no es así, me marcharé.

\- ¡No es eso, joder, no entiendes nada! – gruñe Bruce.

\- No. Explícamelo.

Wayne suspira profundamente.

\- ¿Conociste a Alfred?

\- Sí – contesta, desconcertado por el cambio de tema.

\- El me esperaba aquí, cada vez – explica- Siempre me deseaba suerte, me ayudaba. Me pedía que volviese vivo. Pero terminó marchándose. Porque no pudo soportar lo que Gotham me hacía. No podía soportar que alguien a quien amaba saliese ahí, arriesgase la vida y todo lo que tenía. Vivir con el miedo de perderme como perdió a mis padres. No soportaba ver en lo que me iba convirtiendo. El me quería y temía por mí. Quería que fuese feliz.

John parpadea, perplejo. No entiende nada. Es como si hablase en un lenguaje desconocido.

\- Tú…

\- Tengo miedo – y esas dos palabras resuenan en la cueva, solemnes como un salmo – Temo por ti. No quiero que te hagan daño.

Y vuelven a mirarse, incrédulos, perplejos ante una situación en la que ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta John, aunque no sabe a ciencia cierta si las palabras llegan a salir de sus labios.

Bruce no contesta. La tensión de su cuerpo es tan evidente que Blake sólo desearía poder decir o hacer algo para que se relaje. Pero está tan sorprendido que sólo puede intentar llenar ese vacío de comprensión que le inunda.

Unir los cabos sueltos, encontrar el patrón. Seguir la pista.

Ninguno se mueve durante un larguísimo minuto. Es Wayne el que da un paso, que resuena en la cueva como si el peso del mundo cargase sobre su pierna. Da un paso, luego otro, luego otro más, cada vez más rápido y se planta delante de John.

No le da tiempo ni siquiera a parpadear.

Le toma la cara con las manos, acercándole con fuerza a su cuerpo, estampando en sus labios un beso que es torpe, violento, lleno de rabia y de frustración. De incomprensión.

Le besa con el miedo que lleva sintiendo desde que le conoce y sabe a lo que le ha expuesto.

Le besa, y John apenas es capaz de entreabrir los labios, paralizado y los ojos muy abiertos, dejando que Bruce se cuele con fiereza, como si más que un gesto de cariño se tratase de un gesto de posesión.

Ese beso dice ‘te tengo aquí y ahora pero, ¿hasta cuándo?’.

Rompe el beso tan bruscamente como lo empezó, apoyando un segundo la frente en su sien, respirando atropellado, los cuerpos de ambos como cuerdas de violín.

Después se separa de un empujón, alejándose a trompicones, las manos temblando.

\- No puedo – murmura – No puedo hacerte esto también. No puedo.

Huye.

 

**XVIII.**

Esta vez es John quien le espera en la oscuridad.

Día tras día, porque conoce a Bruce lo suficiente como para saber que terminará regresando tarde o temprano.

No tiene muy claro qué es lo que él mismo quiere, pero cree que lo sabrá cuando vea a Bruce. Cuando sea capaz de comprender qué es realmente lo que el otro quiere, lo que el otro busca en él. Una parte de él le dice que da igual lo que Wayne espere, porque estará dispuesto a entregárselo, ya sea un sucesor, un compañero o… algo más. Una parte de él lo sabe, aunque el orgullo le exija una explicación, una garantía.

Un necesario pilar para sostener una fe que Wayne se empeña en quebrar.

 

**XIX.**

Por supuesto, Bruce acaba apareciendo.

Y John le espera en su puesto habitual, inclinado sobre la silla, observándole entrar en la cueva con aire distraído y observando cómo se sobresalta cuando le encuentra frente a él. Claramente, no era lo que esperaba encontrar allí.

Blake se alegra de pillarle desprevenido. Quizá sea su única oportunidad de que Bruce Wayne no urda alguna artimaña.

\- Te esperaba.

No contesta, limitándose a recomponerse y cuadrarse ante él, como un soldado sometido a inspección. Mantiene la boca cerrada, esperando a que John dé el primer paso.

\- Tú fuiste el que salió huyendo – se encoge de hombros el más joven – Y tú eres el que has vuelto. Supongo que serás tú quien quiera explicarse.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Yo ya te lo he dicho todo.

\- No dudé de ti – aclara Wayne, alzando las manos, reconociendo su derrota – Ni por un instante. Si te dejé aquella nota, si te deje todo esto… Creí que tú entenderías mejor que ningún otro lo que representa.

\- Lo hago. Quiero continuarlo. Pero yo no soy tú.

\- Es una gran idea.

\- No dejaré que la máscara asfixie lo que hay detrás. Sigo siendo John y pienso seguir siéndolo.

\- Pero… - es la primera vez que ve a Wayne titubear – Algún día, esto puede ser demasiado. Puedes perderte. Algún día tendrás que elegir entre tu vida y Gotham. Y no quiero que escojas Gotham – se sincera, porque no tiene sentido seguir ocultando sus cartas.

\- ¿Entonces? – Bruce le mira sin comprender – No has aclarado nada. Tienes que escoger. ¿John o Robin?

\- No puedo escoger.

\- Tienes que hacerlo.

\- ¡No puedo! – se enfurece, dando un paso en su dirección, conteniéndose - ¿Me pides que escoja entre lo que ha sido toda mi vida y…? No puedo. Sólo puedo arrepentirme por colocarte en este punto. Sólo puedo pedirte perdón.

\- No lo hagas.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- Arréglalo.

\- Dime cómo.

Y la mirada de Bruce es tan limpia, tan sincera, como si de verdad estuviese dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese, que John siente su fe crecer, asentarse y echar raíces. Porque no creyó en la causa de un loco, de un sociópata aficionado a las armas, de un falso héroe. Creyó en la causa de un hombre bueno al que le cuesta elegir entre un bien mayor y algo que ama.

Lo entiende entonces, con meridiana claridad.

Y sabe qué tiene que hacer. Qué quiere.

\- Quédate. Ayúdame. Vigílame.

\- Ya lo hago.

\- Y cuando llegue el momento de elegir entre mi vida y Gotham… dame una razón para no escoger Gotham.

\- ¿Cuál?

John se aguanta la sonrisa, porque no sabe si Bruce es realmente así de obtuso o es solamente un adolescente emocional, pero no le parece adecuado reírse de un hombre al que le están temblando las manos de puro nerviosismo.

Así que avanza hacia él con tranquilidad, como si tratase de no asustar a un animal herido.

\- Esta.

Y tomándole la cara igual que él hizo, le devuelve el beso, salvo que esta vez él sí le corresponde con ferocidad, con el ansia de aquel que lleva negándose a sí mismo algo demasiado tiempo. Nota como una de sus manos le rodea el cuello, cogiéndole por la nuca y acercándolo a él, abriendo la boca y besándole profundamente.

Es John quien rompe el beso cuando nota que se queda sin aire, pero no se separan. Se quedan agarrados el uno al otro, sosteniéndose, las frentes juntas.

\- Hubo… hubo alguien hace mucho tiempo. Rachel – explica Bruce sin soltarle, como si no estuviese preparado para dejarle ir aunque no le guste lo que escuche – Ella y yo… Ella me pidió que lo dejase para poder estar juntos. Yo no lo hice, y al final ella… se fue.

John asiente, comprendiendo. Le roba otro beso, cortando a Bruce. No necesita saber más.

\- Tú no me pedirás que lo deje. Yo no te lo pediría a ti. Ambos sabemos de qué va esto – susurra contra sus labios, sus respiraciones entremezclándose – Pero podemos ser compañeros. Sujetarnos el uno al otro cuando la cosa se ponga fea. Apoyarnos.

\- ¿Y si llega el día en que tengas que elegir?

\- ¿Y si eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo? – repone, y nota como Bruce asiente – Ese día, nos miraremos por debajo de la máscara y sabremos qué hacer. Juntos.

Esta vez, es Bruce el que no le deja continuar, zambulléndose en su boca.

 

**XX.**

A veces les cuesta encontrarse bajo la máscara, bajo el disfraz.

A veces, Bruce es Batman y Gotham es a la vez su vida y su condena. A veces, John es Robin y el legado que pesa sobre sus hombros –la importancia del símbolo que ahora atesora- hace que sus trazos se difuminen bajo las duras líneas de la máscara.

Lo notan en el otro, cuando se queda unos segundos apoyado en su hombro, aspirando con suavidad el aroma en el cuello del otro. Como si reencontrarse con ese olor conocido, familiar, les devolviese a casa.

No es fácil afrontar cada día su realidad, pero es infinitamente más fácil ahora que no están solos.

A veces logran creer que hay algo más allá de Gotham y de sus disfraces.

Cuando John enreda los dedos en el pelo de Bruce y tira hacia atrás, hundiendo los dientes en su cuello para después besar con suavidad cada marca, bajando muy lentamente mientras el otro gime, suspira y le maldice todo a la vez y John continua torturándole, sonriendo contra su piel caliente.

O cuando regresa, las noches que tiene que salir fuera, y una vez se ha asegurado de que está sano y salvo, Bruce le empotra contra la pared de la cueva y lo hacen allí mismo, de pie y ahogando en la boca del otro los sonidos mientras su manos se pierden en el cuerpo ya conocido, sintiéndose afortunados y vivos.

También esas noches en las que simplemente están juntos sin más, John se ríe de su inmerecida fama de playboy y Bruce se propone demostrarle minuciosamente el porqué de dicha fama. Y se pasa la noche besando su cuerpo hasta volverle loco, inmovilizándole mientras le toma con su boca y no claudica ante las suplicas de John, que termina por dejarse atrapar y convencer, clavando las uñas en su espalda mientras siente como Bruce se mueve sobre él, dentro de él, notando como se le va la cabeza porque le parece imposible desear otra cosa –una familia, un hogar, una vida normal- que no sea Bruce.

Pero sobre todo, esas noches en las que ambos salen y contemplan la ciudad, los dos juntos, con sus luces y sus sombras. Observan y saben que Gotham sigue siendo parte de sus vidas, pero no toda. Ya no.

Sabiendo que la ciudad sigue teniendo a su protector – _a sus protectores_ -, pero sabiendo que, a cambio, ellos tienen algo más.

A veces mira a Batman y no ve a Gotham, ni una máscara, ni un disfraz.

Sólo a Bruce.


End file.
